1. Technical Field
This invention relates to board games and, more particularly, to a multi-game playing surface and associated methods for participating in a board game displayed on a double-sided game board having first and second playing surfaces for adults and children.
2. Prior Art
For centuries games have been a favorite pastime of adults as well as children. In fact, the earliest form of the familiar checkers can be traced to the Egyptians as early as 600 B.C. Other popular games, such as backgammon and chess, have also provided years of fun and excitement for families and friends. Traditional board, card, and trivia games continue to flourish, despite the foreboding in recent years that these would suffer in popularity from the onslaught of computer, video and hand-held forms of play. According to the NPD Group, which tracks retail sales for board games, sales were up 23% during the first 10 months of 2003, compared with the same period in 2002. Culture-watchers further stipulate that in these especially trying times, with terrorism looming and an uncertain economy, traditional games encourage relaxed, comfortable social interchange. Proving that nothing can equate the interaction of people in a common recreational pursuit, these tried-and-true diversions are certain to be around for a long time to come.
Prior art example shows many types of board games for playing Tic Tac Toe. Such board games are traditional in style and method and allow for two players to simultaneously play the game on a suitable board surface. Unfortunately, such board games are limited in that they allow only two people to play at a time and do not provide alternative playing scenarios beyond the traditional rules of Tic Tac Toe.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-game playing surface and associated methods in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a method that is simple and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and offers consumers hours of competitive and challenging fun. Such a method conveniently provides players with a means of stimulating the mind and honing their thought processes. The method advantageously offers consumers a reprieve from the stresses of daily life, and effectively encourages positive social and family interaction through good-natured competition. The method can be easily carried in a purse, backpack or glove compartment, and can be enjoyed by children as well as adults. The method allows for more than two people to play at a time, and also allows for play using new and innovative rules.